


Candy Factory

by EndangeredMind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Farting, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Chris is on call to a candy factory to investigate a paranormal issue. What could go wrong?





	Candy Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Chris grinned as he pulled up at the abandoned candy factory. What a strange case. He had been investigating paranormal cases recently, but this was the weirdest one of all. A paranormal investigation at an abandoned factory that used to mass produce sweets? Either the department were being silly, or they were trying to tell him to stop being so damn be so healthy and pick up a candy bar or two occasionally. He switched off the car’s engine and climbed out, taking his gun and flashlight with him, before he shut the door and locked it, smirking to himself.

The building was old and decerped, but that did little to phase him. As Chris continued to walk towards the building, he got a scale of just how big it really was. It was several stories high and had many glass windows. He walked in through the run-down factory, looking around for any signs of paranormal or unusual activity. He scanned the flashlight around the damaged packaging line, before he noticed something odd. A single chocolate bar. He picked it up and examined it with the flashlight, missing the word ‘experimental’ printer on the wrapper. “Oh, that looks really tasty!”.

He shoved it in his pocket and continued to search around the factory, sighing as he found nothing. As he approached the staircase to go to the third floor, having found nothing on the first two floors. He started to ascend the staircase, when he heard his stomach start to growl. He sighed, before remembering he had the chocolate bar! He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and began eating it, sighing as he chewed it. It tasted amazing, but all too soon, he had finished it. Discarding the wrapper in a nearby bin, he continued searching the factory.

He suddenly stopped as his stomach cramped and gurgled noisily, causing him to drop his flashlight as he doubled over in pain. He was horrified as he let out a long and loud brassy fart, and the pain seemed to ease a bit. Whilst it did seem like a good idea to continue exploring the factory, he couldn’t if he was in pain! He quickly grabbed his flashlight and began to do back down the stairs, ignoring the loud brassy farts that were staining the back of his sailors’ outfit. He quickly found the entrance and ran out the factory.

He didn’t stop until he got back into the car, and he quickly sat in the leather bucket seats, shutting the door and panting a bit, before he let out a massive brassy fart into the seat. “Whew, that one was bad!” He sighed, before noticing that his arms appeared to be a bit thicker. He did a double take. Did his arms just expand? That question was quickly answered as his he felt his stomach roar, before it bloated out. He quickly got out of the car and sat on the hood, trying to convince himself this wasn’t happening.

He grunted as another brassy fart escaped from his rear, and he groaned as he heard the fabric stretching and straining. “What’s caused this?” He growled, before it hit him. “The chocolate!” He gasped as another fart blasted from his rear and he began to grow, ignoring the creaking of the car’s shocks as the front end sagged down, protesting under the weight of Chris’s ballooning rear. Chris shuddered a bit, loving the feeling of expanding whilst the car sagged and creaked loudly as he continued to swell up. Clearly that chocolate bar had more in it than he expected.

It seemed that the inflation increased once Chris realised that the chocolate was behind it all, and his ass continued to swell up, smothering the front of the car as his sides and front ballooned out. The tyres hissed and went flat as he continued to grow, the metal creaking and straining whilst Chris’ outfit ripped more as the poor agent continued to swell up. “This is ridiculous!” He groaned, looking back at the car, which was currently being buried under his massive and still expanding rear end. He grunted and sighed in relief as a massive fart came out.

His body continued to swell up, and he sighed, giving into the feeling. He even began to crack a few jokes on his own behalf. “Look how big I’m getting! If this keeps up, I’ll be a butterball pretty soon!” He snickered and wiggled his ass, leaning back on the car, crushing the roof in as he let rip another fart. It seemed that the more he farted, the more he grew. He was loving this! “It feels so nice to let go of everything and be this huge blob! That chocolate was the best thing that happened to me!”

Chris panted as he got fatter and fatter, the car getting smothered under his massive ass as the rest of his clothing continued to rip as more and more of his fat spilled outwards. He loved the feeling of being able to grow as fast as he wanted without worrying about transport. Speaking of which, the car beneath him was creaking and wheezing as the rest of it was crushed by Chris’s expansive booty. “Ahhh. This feels so good! I’ll need to get the Agency to give me a new ride, seeing as I’ve smothered my car under my ass!”

Finally, the ballooning effect had ceased, leaving a rather bloated Chris Redfield sitting atop his smothered car in the remains of a sailor suit outfit. “Whew!” He breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at his largely ballooned form. “Ah. I may need some new clothes, and obviously I’ll need a new car. However, at least I’ll be able to take a vacation and get rid of all this excess weight or air, or whatever it is!” He smirked, looking down at his new form, before wiggling his ass and letting out a loud brassy fart. “Ahhh. I needed that!”


End file.
